Mantan Yang Telah Kembali
by moonchild14
Summary: "Halah, bilang saja kau iri dengan kemesraan kami hyung "/"Aghh..aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus!"/"Tidak semudah itu bodoh! Lagipula dulu..aku yang memutuskannya.."/Chanbaek ff/yaoi/boyxboy/OS/DLDR/RnR pleaseu


**Mantan Yang Telah Kembali**

 **Oneshoot (kepanjangan)**

 **ChanBaek**

 **T**

 **Warn: Yaoi, boyxboy, OOC, typos, tdk sesuai EYD, ide pasaran, gaje, abal, dsb..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat dua orang remaja yang saat ini sedang duduk bersebelahan disebuah ruang tamu. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sehingga keduanya tampak asik, sibuk sendiri, tertawa, bercanda atau saling menggoda satu sama lain bagai dunia milik berdua. Yang lain hanya menumpang. Saking asiknya kedua remaja itu, mungkin sudah melupakan eksistensi seseorang lagi yang juga berada diruangan itu tak jauh dari mereka. Seseorang itu menatap mereka dengan tatapan bosan dan juga..iri mungkin. Sesekali lelaki yang terlihat lebih tua dari kedua remaja itu menghela nafas.

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Byun Baekhyun itu mencoba mensibukkan dirinya dengan membaca sebuah majalah yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu majalah apa itu, dia hanya sembarang mengambil majalah itu yang kebetulan berada disebelahnya. Berusaha untuk tenggelam dalam bacaannya dan mencoba tidak mempedulikan kedua remaja yang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri walaupun tetap percuma karena suara kedua remaja itu cukup jelas untuk sampai dipendengarannya. Kedua remaja yang diketahui bernama Byun Taehyung, yang wajahnya terlihat mirip dengan Baekhyun, tentu saja karena dia adiknya. Sedangkan remaja satunya yang terlihat lebih besar dari Taehyung dan bergigi kelinci, bernama Jeon Jungkook yang tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan kekasih Taehyung sendiri.

"Kookie~ lain kali kita menonton film itu lagi ya, ya, ya? Aku suka sekali, film itu lucu sekali. Perutku sampai sakit hahaha"

"Tentu hyung. Aku juga suka film itu, apalagi pemeran lelakinya. Dia sungguh cocok memerakan tokoh idiot seperti itu haha"

"Kau benar Kookie! Pokoknya lain kali kita harus menonton film itu lagi!" Ucap Taehyung menggebu-gebu sedangkan kekasihnya, Jungkook hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan sesekali mengelus surai merah Taehyung.

Ah, iya kedua remaja itu sedang asik membicarakan film bergenre komedi yang baru saja mereka tonton kemarin.

"Ah, Jungkook! Kudengar dikelasmu ada murid baru ya?" Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba.

Jungkook sedikit meringis mendengar Taehyung yang cepat sekali mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Padahal mereka lagi asik membahas film, sekarang malah beralih membahas teman sekelasnya. Asal kalian tahu saja, mereka memang tidak sekelas makanya Taehyung bertanya seperti itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu hyung?"

"Aku tahu dari Jimin, dia kan sekelas denganmu?"

Jungkook hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Taehyung berubah serius. Jungkook menatapnya bingung.

"..kudengar dari Jimin..murid baru itu laki-laki ya?"

"Iya hyung, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kata Jimin, murid baru itu tampangnya lumayan manis..benarkah?"

Ah, sepertinya Jungkook tahu maksud Taehyung. Jangan lupakan kalau kekasih imutnya ini tipe yang sedikit pencemburu.

"Benar.." Jawab Jungkook sambil tersenyum. Wajah Taehyung langsung merengut.

"Apa dia lebih manis dariku Jungkookie?"

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menatap Taehyung. "Ya ampun kau pede sekali Tae.." Ucapnya sedikit mengejek. Tapi memang benar sih, kalau adiknya itu memang berwajah imut, sama seperti dirinya.

Taehyung melirinya sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Jungkook, tidak mempedulikan Baekhyun. Dasar adik kurang ajar batin Baekhyun merasa diabaikan.

"Jadi, Jungkook?"

Jungkook tetap menampilkan senyumnya. "Jujur saja, dia memang manis hyung.." Taehyung semakin merengut. "Bahkan teman sekelasku banyak yang menyukainya"

"Termasuk dirimu?!" Jungkook terkekeh.

"Tentu saja tidak. Semanis apapun anak itu, bagiku yang paling manis hanyalah seorang Byun Taehyung" Jawab Jungkook sambil mengacak surai Taehyung. Taehyung langsung berubah ceria. Dia langsung menubruk tubuh Jungkook.

"Ahh~ aku menyukaimu Kookie! Bagiku juga Kookie lah yang paling tampan dari semua lelaki yang kukenal eheheh.."

Baekhyun berdecak mendengar pembicaraan ala-ala remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta itu. Bilang saja kalau kau iri Baekhyun.

"Ck, berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu. Kalian mebuatku mual"

Taehyung menatapnya dengan santai. "Halah, bilang saja kau iri dengan kemesraan kami hyung~" Ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidanya.

"Hoekk..ya ampun bahasamu Tae. Dan lagi iri? Siapa yang iri?"

"KAU! Tentu saja kau iri, mengaku saja!"

"Aku tidak! Untuk apa aku iri"

"Tentu saja kau iri karena kau tidak bisa bermanja-manja dengan seseorang seperti yang kulakukan dengan Jungkook. Kau kan tidak punya kekasih..ups"

"Yah! Kurang ajar!" Baekhyun akan melempar majalah yang dipegangnya sebelum Taehyung terlebih dahulu melarikan diri sambil menarik Jungkook kekamarnya dilantai dua.

"Makanya carilah seorang pacar. Siapa suruh memutuskan Chanyeol hyung! Akhirnya rugi sendiri kan?! Ahaha.." Teriak Taehyung sambil tertawa mengejek.

"YAH! Apa kau bilang? Yah! Byun Taehyung!"

Tidak ada sahutan, hanya terdengar suatu pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. "YAH! KALIAN BERDUA AWAS KALAU KALIAN MELAKUKAN HAL MESUM!" Teriak Baekhyun dari bawah.

Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, kedua remaja yang masih duduk dibangku kelas sebelas itu mentertawakannya dari dalam kamar.

"Hahh.." Baekhyun kembali membaringkan dirinya disofa yang tadi diduduki oleh adiknya dan Jungkook.

"Aghhh..ini sungguh membosankan.." Erangnya.

Mungkin benar apa kata Taehyung. Jika dirinya mempunyai seorang kekasih mungkin saja mereka bisa menghabiskan hari dengan bersenang-senang seperti yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook. Bisa nonton film bersama, jalan-jalan, berkencan, atau melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan lainnya. Tapi..Baekhyun sedang malas untuk mencari seorang kekasih.

Perasaan menyesal pun menghinggapi dada Baekhyun. Kalau saja saat itu dia tidak memutuskan Chan.. Ah, Baekhyun tidak boleh menyesali keputusannya! Baekhyun harus kuat, ya benar. Lagipula dia terlihat baik-baik saja kan? Ya kan? Walaupun tanpa seorang kekasih..mungkin.

Baekhyun tertawa miris meratapi nasibnya yang saat ini sedang men-jomblo.

Seketika saja, pikiran Baekhyun flashback kebeberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya saat dia berada dikelas dua belas.

"Hahh..ya ampun" Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas.

Jangan bilang kau belum bisa move on Byun?

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam sebuah kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu setelah memarkirkan motornya.

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Park Chanyeol itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tidak bersemangat, sama seperti beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Chanyeol tetap berjalan dengan cuek menuju kelasnya tanpa mempedulikan sapaan atau tatapan memuja dari beberapa penggemarnya. Pasalnya, setelah berita putusnya dia dengan ehm..sang mantan, pengemarnya yang semula sedikit tenang kini malah semakin gencar kembali mendekati idola mereka saat mengetahui sang idola sedang men-jomblo.

"Hahh.." Chanyeol menghela nafas setelah mendudukkan dirinya dibangku kelas.

Sejak putus dari sang mantan, Chanyeol seolah kehilangan gairah hidup. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol merupakan seseorang yang bersemangat. Setiap bangun pagi dia dibangunkan oleh suara merdu dari mantannya itu, kemudian Chanyeol akan menjemputnya untuk berangkat bersama kekampus mereka dan untungnya lagi mereka berada dikelas yang sama. Lalu mereka pergi berkencan diakhir pekan atau menginap disalah satu rumah keduanya dan menghabiskan malam bersama sambil berpelukkan.

Chanyeol jadi merindukan masa-masa itu, merindukan wajahnya, perhatiannya, tingkah imutnya, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang Chanyeol ingat dari mantannya itu. Chanyeol masih bingung kenapa mantannya itu bisa memutuskannya seperti itu, padahal menurut Chanyeol hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan hampir 3 tahun itu sedang baik-baik saja dan tidak ada masalah. Chanyeol juga yakin kalau mantannya itu masih mencintainya sama seperti dirinya.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol memang masih belum bisa move on dari mantannya itu.

"Aghh..aku bisa gila jika seperti ini terus!" Pekik Chanyeol sambil mengacak surai merahnya.

Seorang lelaki berkulit sedikit gelap menghampirinya dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Hai, hyung! Pagi-pagi sudah berantakan saja kau haha.."

"Berisik Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa lalu duduk disebelah Chanyeol.

"Masih belum bisa move on juga ya hyung.."

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya lagi" Kesal Chanyeol.

"Haha..iya maaf hyung. Pstt..hyung lihat mantanmu datang" Tunjuk Jongin sambil memandang kearah pintu. Chanyeol pun langsung mengikuti Jongin. Chanyeol sensitif sekali sekarang kalau ada sesutu yang bersangkutan dengan mantannya itu.

.

.

.

Terlihat dua lelaki mungil yang sedang berjalan dikoridor kampus sambil sesekali berbicara.

"Hyung, akhir pekan ini mau kemana?" Tanya si lelaki bermata bulat, Do Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah..aku belum memikirkannya. Mungkin bermalas-malasan dirumah saja"

"Mau ikut aku dan Jongin tidak? Rencananya kami akan kepantai" Ajak Kyungsoo.

"Hm..nanti aku jadi obat nyamuk"

"Ayolah hyung ikut saja tidak apa. Aku tahu kau sedang butuh hiburan~" Paksa Kyungsoo. Dia sangat mengetahui keadaan Baekhyun sekarang ini pasca putus dengan mantannya. Baekhyun jadi sedikit tidak bersemangat oleh karena itu Kyungsoo sangat ingin menghibur hyung nya ini.

"Hyung bagaimana, jadi ikut?"

"Nanti kukabari kalau aku akan ikut Kyung" Putus Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum. "Baiklah aku tunggu hyung"

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai dikelas mereka. Kedua lelaki mungil itu segera memasuki kelas mereka kemudian duduk dibangku yang masih kosong.

Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan bukunya dan berpura-pura sibuk. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyikutnya pelan. "Hyung mantanmu melihatmu.." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Shh..diamlah Kyung"

"Tapi hyung-"

"Kyungsoo.."

"Baik, baik.." Kyungsoo mengalah dan mencari kesibukkannya sendiri.

Baekhyun bukannya tidak sadar jika ada yang memperhatikannya. Bahkan dari saat dia memasuki kelas tadi pun Baekhyun sadar jika ada yang memperhatikannya, hanya saja Baekhyun berpura-pura tidak peduli. Walaupun dalam hatinya berteriak untuk membalas tatapan itu juga.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung pun tatapan itu masih menusuk Baekhyun, membuatnya merasa risih dan sedikit salah tingkah karena mantannya itu masih saja memperhatikannya, iya yang memeperhatikan Baekhyun sedari tadi itu adalah mantannya. Park Chanyeol, benar mereka berdua memang mantan kekasih. Baekhyun tentu saja merasakan bahwa Chanyeol memang menatapnya.

Baekhyun iseng menatap kearah Chanyeol yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Apakah Chanyeol masih menatapnya atau tidak. Dan sialnya Chanyeol memang masih menatapnya, Baekhyun jadi menyesal. Apa lelaki tinggi itu tidak bosan menatapnya sedari tadi? Baekhyun gelagapan kemudian dengan cepat mengalihkan tatapanya kedepan, jantungnya berdetak sangan kencang saat ini. Tanpa tahu bahwa sorot mata Chanyeol yang tadinya sedikit bercahaya kini kembali meredup.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyusuri koridor kampus seorang diri sambil mendekap bukunya didada. Kyungsoo tadi pergi berdua dengan Jongin katanya ada urusan. Jadi Baekhyun harus pulang seorang diri. Padahal, saat masih bersama sang mantan mereka selalu pulang pergi bersama, hahh..masa lalu.

Baekhyun menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya entah melayang kemana. Tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu tali sepatunya terlepas dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun terjatuh karena menginjaknya. Bukunya berhamburan dilantai koridor.

"Akh..sial"

Baekhyun segera memunguti buku-bukunya. Kemudian sebuah kaki berhenti didepannya dan berlutut. Tangan orang itu ikut memunguti buku-buku Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menatapnya, tepatnya Bekhyun tidak berani menatap orang itu karena dia tahu pasti siapa itu. Aroma yang tidak asing tercium oleh Baekhyun, apalagi jarak mereka sedekat ini.

Baekhyun tidak memungkiri bahwa dia sangat merindukan aroma ini dan ehm, tentunya sang pemilik aroma itu.

Baekhyun mempercepat gerakkannya karena jantungnya sudah mulai berdetak dengan cepat. Setelah selesai memungiti bukunya Baekhyun segera berdiri. Keduanya berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Orang-orang dikoridor mulai memperhatikan mereka. Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh kedua mantan kekasih itu? Mungkin itulah yang dipikirkan oleh sebagian dari mereka.

Baekhyun masih diam begitu pun Chanyeol, dia menunggu Chanyeol menyerahkan bukunya yang tadi diambil oleh Chanyeol. Astaga, Baekhyun luar biasa gugup sekarang dan lagi Chanyeol menatap dengan intens seperti itu. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Chanyeol tau jika mantannya itu menggigit bibirnya berarti dia sedang gugup. Chanyeol yang melihatnya menelan ludah. Baekhyun terlihat manis sekaligus sexy.

Baekhyun ingin cepat pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol, dia memberanikan diri berbicara duluan walaupun suara yang keluar tergagap karena gugup yang luar biasa. "Emm..bu-bukuku.."

Chanyeol tersadar. Dia segera meyerahkan buku itu pada Baekhyun. "Ini.."

Baekhyun mengambik buku itu dengan tangan gemetar. Baekhyun tersentak, tangan mereka bersentuhan. Mereka berdua seperti tersengat aliran listrik. Baekhyun dengan cepat manarik bukunya. Chanyeol kecewa. "Ter-terima kasih.."

"Baekhyun, aku-"

"Ah! A-aku permisi!"

Baekhyun keburu pergi bahkan Chanyeol belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

BRUK!

Shit..Baekhyun mengumpat dalam hati atas kecerobohannya. Dia lupa megikat tali sepatunya alhasil dia kembali jatuh. Bukunya pun kembali berhamburan. Bodohnya dia.

Chanyeol terkekeh dibelakang sana dan Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bahkan beberapa orang dikoridor juga ikut mentertawakannya. Wajah Baekhyun memerah karena malu, lebih malu lagi karena dia dilihat oleh Chanyeol. Astaga Baekhyun kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri huh? Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis saja saat ini jika saja dia tidak berada ditengah orang seperti ini.

Chanyeol yang tidak tega pun akhirnya menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Eum..gwaenchana Baek?"

Baekhyun menatapnya sambil mengedip. Wajahnya masih memerah. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangannya memungut buku-buku Baekhyun yang berserakkan kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan diam. Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya namun tidak jadi karena melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja berjongkok dihadapannya. Mata Baekhyun membola. Ternyata Chanyeol mengikatkan tali sepatunya yang belum sempat Baekhyun ikat tadi! Para penggemar Chanyeol menjerit melihat adegan itu. Mereka sangat iri pada Baekhyun karena bisa mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Chanyeol.

Lihatlah Baek, kurang apalagi coba Chanyeol ini, dia kekasih idaman semua orang! Bisa-bisanya kau memutuskannya.

"Nah, selesai" Ucap Chanyeol sesudah menepuk pelan sepatu Baekhyun. "Lain kali hati-hati" Ucapnya lembut sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Terima kasih.." Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun masih dengan senyumnya.

Bolehkan dia berharap?

Kalau bisa, Chanyeol ingin mereka kembali seperti dulu lagi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Jantung Baekhyun masih berpacu. Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa bersikap seperti itu dihadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tidak sanggup berlama-lama bersama Chanyeol dengan status mereka yang sekarang ini. Apa-apaan sikap canggung dan salah tingkah itu? Itu membuat Baekhyun semakin terlihat kalau dia masih menyukai Chanyeol dan tidak bisa move on dari lelaki tinggi itu.

Bekhyun jadi kepikiran. Apa cuma dia yang bersikap secara berlebihan? Padahal Chanyeol terlihat tenang-tenang saja, mungkinkah dia sudah bisa move on dari Baekhyun? Entah kenapa memikirkan itu membuat Baekhyun sakit. Dia seakan tidak rela kalau Chanyeol sudah memiliki penggantinya.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang.."

"Baekhyun? Masuklah ganti bajumu kemudian turunlah untuk makan. Ibu sudah memasak"

"Iya eomma. Taehyung mana eomma?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak melihat keberadaan adiknya itu. Biasanya jam segini Taehyung sudah pulang sekolah.

"Dia dikamarnya Baek"

"Ohh..aku keatas dulu eomma" Baekhyun segera kekamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar adiknya. Mengganti baju kemudian mencuci muka lalu segera turun.

Dimeja makan ternyata ayahnya dan adiknya sudah duduk dengan manis. Baekhyun berinisiatif membantu ibunya yang terlihat sibuk menata makanan dimeja makan.

"Nahh selesai.." Ucap eomma Baekhyun.

"Tumben eomma masak banyak sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa kan? Ini untuk appamu, jarang-jarang dia ikut makan dengan kita" Jawab eomma Baekhyun sambil tertawa.

Appa Baekhyun tersenyum. "Habis..mau bagaimana lagi, pekerjaanku mau diapakan?"

"Haha iya, iya. Oh iya Baek, kenapa Chanyeol tidak pernah kesini lagi ya? Biasanya kan dia hampir setiap hari kesini, eomma jadi merindukannya.."

Baekhyun tertegun. Eommanya memang belum mengetahui kalau dia dan Chanyeol sudah putus.

"Hah? Eomma tidak tahu ya, mereka kan sudah putus!" Ceplos Taehyung. Baekhyun mendelik kearahnya. "Dasar mulut ember!" Desis Baekhyun. Taehyung tersenyum mengejek.

Dasar mulut Taehyung sialan batin Baekhyun mengumpati adiknya yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia itu.

"Kau putus dengan Chanyeol Baekhyun?" Tanya appanya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sebelum mengangguk.

"Begitu ya..sayang sekali. Setidaknya ajaklah dia kemari sesekali, kalian masih berteman kan?" Tanya eomma Baekhyun.

"La-lain kali..aku akan mengajaknya.."

"Benarkah? Bagus kalau begitu"

"Eomma~ aku sudah lapar!" Rengek sibungsu. Eommanya pun mengelus surainya. "Iya, iya. Baiklah ayo kita makan" Ajak eommanya.

Keluarga kecil itu pun mulai meyantap makanan mereka dengan diselingi obrolan ringan.

.

.

.

Malamnya dikediaman Baekhyun. Lelaki itu hanya malas-malasan diranjangnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Biasanya, saat-saat seperti ini mereka akan bertukar pesan atau melakukan video call agar tidak bosan. Itu ketika mereka belum putus. Sialan, lagi-lagi Baekhyun mengingat masa lalunya!

Baekhyun mengacak surai hitamnya. Dia tidak tahan jika hanya berdiam diri seperti ini, Baekhyun kan suka merusuh. Dia pun beranjak dari ranjangnya kemudian menuju kamar adiknya disebelah. Masuk tanpa mengetuk pintunya. Terlihatlah Taehyung yang sedang tiarap diranjang sambil memainkan game diponselnya, Baekhyun mendengar dari suaranya.

"Yah! Tidak bisakah mengetuk pintu? Membuat kaget saja"

Baekhyun segera merebahkan dirinya diranjang Taehyung berbantalkan punggung lelaki berambut merah itu. "Aku bosan Tae~"

"Ck, carilah kegiatannmu sendiri. Mengganggu saja" Baekhyun merengut kemudian beralih kesamping adiknya. Mengintip apa yang dilakukan Taehyung dengan ponselnya. "Kau sedang main game ya Taetae?"

Baekhyun bodoh, sudah tahu masih saja bertanya.

Baekhyun berbaring menatap langit kamar Taehyung. Taehyung yang melihat keterdiaman hyung nya itu menghentikan gamenya lalu ikut berbaring miring menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kau sedang memikirkan Chanyeol hyung ya?" Tebak Taehyung.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Entahlah.."

Taehyung berdecak. "Bilang saja kalau kau masih menyukainya. Apa susahnya balikkan sih?"

"Tidak semudah itu bodoh! Lagipula dulu..aku yang memutuskannya.." Baekhyun ikut memiringkan badanya. Mereka berhadapan sekarang.

"Kau menyesal?"

"Err..sedikit?"

"Siapa suruh memutuskannya! Sudah tau kalau kau masih menyukainya"

"A-aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku memutuskannya. Mungkin..dulu aku masih labil jadi tanpa pikir panjang aku malah memutuskannya.." Wajah Baekhyun berubah sedih.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Dia..aku sering memergokinya sedang menatapku sih.."

"Itu tandanya dia tidak bisa move on darimu, dia masih menyukaimu hyung~"

"Benarkah?" Taehyung mengangguk. "Jadi..apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Mungkin kau bisa ajak dia bicara hyung. Bilang kalau kau menyesal telah memutuskannya dan kau ingin balikkan dengannya lagi. Selesai"

"A-apa? Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan hal seperti itu.." Baekhyun tentu saja malu mengatakan itu, bagaimana pun dia yang memutuskan Chanyeol. Kalau dia yang mengajak balikan mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya cantiknya ini?

"Yah! Sesekali buanglah sifat gengsimu itu"

"Aku tidak gengsi!"

"Bohong"

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Yaya, terserahlah. Yang jelas aku sudah memberimu saran~"

Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya sebelum ponsel Taehyung berdering. Taehyung segera memeriksa ponselnya lalu berseru 'Jungkook' dengan nyaring saat melihat nama yang tertera dilayar ponselnya. Taehyung pun langsung tenggelam dalam obrolannya dengan Jungkook. Baekhyun pun memilih bungkam, tidak mau mengganggu adiknya itu.

"Hahh..apa aku harus melakukan itu?" Ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja tiba dikampusnya bertepatan dengan kedatangan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Ah, siapa itu yang tengah dibawa Chanyeol? Baekhyun mengamati kedua orang itu, Chanyeol masih tidak menyadarinya. Chanyeol dan anak itu melepas helm mereka. Baekhyun menahan nafasnya. Terlintas dipikirannya kalau itu adalah kekasih baru Chanyeol. Chanyeol dan anak itu terlihat akrab, mereka sesekali tertawa entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lelaki itu..Baekhyun akui dia kalah telak, lelaki itu sangat tampan sekaligus cantik melebihi Baekhyun. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah menemukan pengganti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk. Perasaan tidak rela kembali menghampirinya. Tapi..bukakah dia dan Chanyeol sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi? Jadi, dia tidak ada hak untuk melarang Chanyeol kan? Lihatlah, Chanyeol dan kekasih barunya itu terlihat sangat serasi bahkan mereka saling merangkul.

Chanyeol masih asik berbicara dengan lelaki itu sambil berjalan menuju lobby kampus tepat dimana Baekhyun berdiri. Lalu ketika dia menghadap kedepan tubuhnya langsung menegang. Chanyeol gelagapan. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Chanyeol langsung melepaskan rangkulannya pada tubuh lelaki itu kemudian menyuruhnya pergi duluan. "Luhan hyung. Kau duluan saja aku ada urusan. Kau bisakan?" Lelaki yang bernama Luhan itu menatap Chanyeol bingung tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun bergegas menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih mematung. "Baekhyun.."

Chanyeol menatapnya cemas. "Baek, aku.."

"Ke-kenapa?"

"Baek..yang tadi itu adalah-"

"Aku sudah tahu. Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan penggantiku ya, selamat Chanyeol"

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Sepertinya Baekhyun salah paham. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, tapi percuma saja senyumnya malah terlihat tidak ikhlas dimata Chanyeol.

"Bukan Baek, kumohon jangan marah. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu.."

"Penjelasan apa? Bukankah..kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa. Kita..sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi kan? Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau, aku tidak bisa marah. Itu hakmu mau bersama siapa" Mata Baekhyun sudah berkaca-kaca, untung saja dia menunduk jadi Chanyeol tidak melihatnya. Baekhyun tersenyum getir. Suaranya bergetar saat mengatakan itu. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin mengatakan itu, yang ada dadanya malah terasa sakit.

Chanyeol terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun memang benar. Untuk apa dirinya bersusah payah ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, bukankan mereka bukan siapa-siapa lagi, mereka sudah tidak ada ikatan apapun, mereka hanyalah mantan kekasih dan..orang asing.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Baekhyun berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berperang dengan batinnya. Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun sudah meninggalkannya lantas berteriak.

"Baek? Baekhyun! Tunggu!"

Sayang Baekhyun tidak mempedulikan teriakkannya. Chanyeol mengacak surainya frustasi. Tidak peduli pandangan orang disekitarnya.

"Aghhhh...kenapa malah jadi begini.."

.

.

.

"Hahh..sudah tidak ada harapan Tae.."

"Apanya?" Mata Taehyung memang kearah TV tapi telinganya siaga mendengar apa yang dikatakan hyungnya itu.

"Aku..dan Chanyeol. Dia sudah mempunyai kekasih baru" Jawab Baekhyun lesu.

"Yang benar?!"

"Hmm..kemarin aku melihatnya datang kekampus dengan seorang lelaki yang sangat cantik.."

"Mungkin dia saudaranya hyung?"

"Apanya yang saudara? Mereka bahkan berangkulan dengan mesra" Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol dan lelaki itu kemarin.

Taehyung pun terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Taeeee~ aku harus bagaimanaaa?!" Desak Baekhyun.

"Hyung kau berisik! Yasudah kalau begitu relakan saja dia hyung, cari lelaki lain. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur begini bisa apa hah? Dia kan sudah bahagia dengan kekasih barunya, lalu kau mau apa? Mau menghancurkan hubungan mereka begitu?"

"Tae kau tidak membantu sama sekali!"

"Terserah!"

"Eommaaaaa..."

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun pun menerima ajakkan Kyungsoo untuk berakhir pekan kepantai. Lagipula dia sedang bergalau ria seperti ini memang sangat butuh refreshing.

Akhir pekan Baekhyun sudah siap dengan ransel kecilnya sambil duduk disofa sambil menonton TV. Dia sedang menunggu jemputan Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Hoamm~" Taehyung menuruni tangga dengan penampilan acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur. Dia duduk disamping Baekhyun. Sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi. Namanya juga hari libur, bangun kesiangan pun tak masalah. "Hyung rapi sekali, mau kemana?"

"Kepantai bersama Kyungsoo, sekaligus refreshing.."

"Hmm..bagus, itu yang kau butuhkan hyung"

Tak lama kemudian masuk sms dari Kyungsoo yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah berada didepan rumah Baekhyun.

"Tae, katakan pada ibu aku pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Mungkin kami akan pulang sore atau mungkin besok"

"Hm..hm.."

"Yah! Kau dengar tidak?"

"Iya, iya, berisik! Sana pergilah"

"Aku pergi. Jangan nakal ya adikku sayang~" Baekhyun mengacak surai Taehyung membuat anak itu berteriak kesal.

Baekhyun tertawa, dia sangat suka mengganggu adiknya itu.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, maaf menunggu"

"Tidak apa hyung. Ayo masuk!"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian segera masuk kekursi penumpang dimobil Jongin. Iya itu memang mobil Jongin.

"Ahh.." Baekhyun mendesah lega saat pantatnya sudah menyentuk jok mobil. Jongin pun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Masih tidak sadar akan seseorang yang berada disampingnya. Baekhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dahi Baekhyun mengernyit saat merasakan tangan kirinya menyentuh sesuatu. Baekhyun pun menyusuri arah tangannya yang ternyata memnyentuh perut seseorang. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kemudian dengan perlahan menatap keatas melihat wajah sesorang yang telah dia sentuh perutnya ini.

"CHANYEOL?!" Pekiknya dengan suara melengking membuat Kyungsoo dan Kai menatap kebelakang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum geli. Baekhyun segera menarik tangnnya kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil, membuat jarak dengan Chanyeol.

"Hyung kau tidak apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"I-iya"

"Tidak apa kan aku mengajak Chanyeol hyung juga? Lebih banyak orang lebih seru kan?"

Baekhyun terpaksa mengangguk. Memang dia mau apa? Mau mengusir Chanyeol? Memang dia berani? Lagipula ini kan mobil Jongin dan dia hanya menumpang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya diam. Hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sibuk mengobrol dan sesekali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menanggapi.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bungkam, ditambah lagi dengan kejadian kemarin semakin menambah suassna canggung diantara mereka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun bicara, tapi diurungkannya karena merasa ini belum saat yang tepat. Apalagi ada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Mengapa mereka bisa terjebak dalam satu mobil begini? Dan lagi nanti mereka akan liburan bersama. Mungkin inilah akibatnya karena semasa mereka putus tiap keduanya bertemu pasti akan saling menghindar, berpura-pura tidak kenal, tidak bicara, tidak berdekatan, sudah seperti musuh saja. Terutama Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa nanti. Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah pasti akan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri, dua orang itu kan sepasang kekasih. Mau tidak mau..Baekhyun pasti ditinggal bersama Chanyeol.

Tunggu! Bukankah ini kesempatan? Dia bisa berdua dengan Chanyeol dan dia bisa mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tapi..Baekhyun tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana..

Ah, jangan lupa kalau Chanyeol sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Chanyeol meliriknya dalam diam. Lelaki tinggi itu diam-diam tersenyum kearah Baekhyun.

Setelah hampir setengah jam mereka pun sampai disebuah pantai. Pantai ini bukan pantai yang ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang untuk berakhir pekan, tapi pantai ini tidak kalah indahnya dengan pantai-pantai wisata lainnya. Biru, bersih, dan menenangkan. Pantai ini cocok bagi orang yang ingin melepas penat mereka, apalagi pantai ini letaknya sedikit jauh dari keramaian dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang berkunjung kepantai ini, termasuk mereka berempat.

Jongin dan Baekhyun langsung berlarian menuju bibir pantai sambil berteriak heboh. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menyusul dengan santai. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan eksistensi Chanyeol, dia kesini kan tujuannya untuk refreshing.

"Woah~ pantai ini indah sekali! Darimana kau tau tempat sebagus ini Jong?" Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat Baekhyun tersenyum dan sesenang itu.

"Haha aku tau dari seorang teman hyung. Bagaimana? Indah sekali kan?"

"Hm!"

Baekhyun dan Jongin mulai bermain dengan air. Keduanya mulai menyemburkan air ketubuh satu sama lainnya dengan gembira. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pun ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Yahh..walaupun suasana canggung antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih ada. Apalagi saat tanpa sengaja bagian tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan. Membuat getaran aneh muncul didada keduanya. Getaran yang juga muncul pada saat mereka masih menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Setelah puas bermain dipantai mereka berempat pun segera menepi sambil tertawa. Baju mereka sudah basah kuyup, untung saja mereka sudah membawa pakaian ganti. Tapi siapa peduli? Yang penting mereka happy.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sekalian saja menginap? Besok kan masih libur, jadi kita masih bisa 'bersenang-senang'.." Pertanyaan ambigu Jongin membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun salah tingkah, padahal sebenarnya dia tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Kyungsoo sih menurut saja apa kata kekasihnya itu.

"Bagaimana hyung?"

"Aku sih tidak masalah" Jawab Chanyeol enteng. Dia melirik Baekhyun.

"A-aku..baiklah.."

"Yeah! Sudah diputuskan. Ayo kita mencari tempat menginap. Aku dengar disana ada sebuah penginapan yang dekat dengan pantai" Jongin segera menarik Kyungsoo dengan semangat. Menyisakan kedua lelaki yang berjalan berdampingan dengan canggung.

"Ini hyung kunci kamar kalian. Tidak apa kan kalian satu kamar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia kemudian menatap Baekhyun minta persetujuan. Baekhyun sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi dia jadi tidak enak. Jongin sudah baik-baik mau membawanya refreshing seperti ini. Pada akhirnya dia pun mengangguk.

Selama dikamar pun mereka berdua tidak mengeluarkan suara. Kedua seolah tidak mengganggap eksistensi satu sama lain. Dan pastinya sangat canggung karena hanya mereka berdua diruangan itu.

Malamnya mereka membuat apa unggun dipinggir pantai sambil membakar beberapa makanan seperti ubi dan jagung.

"Hyung, ini" Jongin menyerahkan sebatang jagung pada Kyungsoo. "Terima kasih.." Kyungsoo menerima dengan senang.

Baekhyun tak ketinggalan. Dia mengambil ubi yang sudah matang. Baekhyun mencoba untuk membelah ubi itu tapi yang ada ubi itu malah terlempar karena jemari Baekhyun tidak tahan akan panasnya.

"Shh..panas sekali" Chanyeol berinisiatif membantunya. Dia mengambil ubi itu kemudian membelahnya dengan mudah lalu meletakkannya diatas kertas alumunium. "Ini Baek, makanlah.."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol.." Baekhyun menerimanya dengan malu-malu.

Badan Baekhyun menggigil, dia hanya mengenakan baju kaos dan celana pendek. Chanyeol meyadari itu. Baekhyun memang tidak tahan dengan udara dingin. Untung saja dia membawa selimut tadi, jadi Chanyeol memakaikan selimut itu pada tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak sempat menolak. "Hangat?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil merangkulkam lengannya pada bahu Baekhyun. Sedangkan lelaki manis itu hanya mengangguk dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Setelah selesai api unggun mereka berempat pun segera kembali kepenginapan dan masuk kamar masing-masing.

Baekhyun masuk lebih dahulu, Chanyeol mengunci pintu mereka. Saat memasuki kamar Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disisi ranjang sambil menunduk dan meremas kedua tangannya. Tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ini sungguh awkward moment. Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan mantan kekasihmu sendiri. Parahnya lagi, kau masih mengharapkannya.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung diantara mereka. Inilah saatnya batin Chanyeol.

"Ehm..Baek.." Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun. "Tentang yang kemarin itu.." Baekhyun masih menunggu Chanyeol melanjutkan perkataannya. "..dia bukan kekasihku, dia hyung ku"

Baekhyun sontak menatap Chanyeol. Berarti dia masih ada harapan kan?

"Be-benarkah?" Tampak sekali kalau dia senang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan senyum. "Iya, padahal aku ingin mengatakan itu kemarin tapi kau keburu pergi haha" Chanyeol menggaruk lehernya.

"Maaf.."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Padahal banyak yang ingin mereka katakan, tapi setelah keduanya berdekatan seperti ini kata-kata seolah hilang entah kemana.

Ayolah, tidak ada kah yang bisa dikatakan?

"Aku.." Keduanya berucap bersamaan. "Ah..kau saja duluan" Suruh Baekhyun.

"Baiklah..itu, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Mengenai perasaanmu..apa kau sama sekali tidak ada rasa lagi padaku?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan. Baekhyun ingin sekali berteriak 'IYA' tapi suaranya masih tersangkut ditenggorokkan.

Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan. "Jujur saja Baek, selama ini perasaanku padamu masih sama, tidak berubah. Bahkan setelah kita berjauhan selama beberapa bulan ini pun aku masih saja memikirkanmu. Aku..sepertinya masih tidak bisa move on darimu Baek haha" Chanyeol tertawa untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Jadi..selama ini Chanyeol juga sama sepertinya? Astaga, Baekhyun benar-benar berharap sekarang. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Ja-jadi..kau masih menyukaiku?"

"Masih mencintaimu lebih tepatnya. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"A-aku.." wajah Baekhyun merona. Bolehkan Chanyeol artikan itu kalau Baekhyun juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya?

"Ya?"

"Aku..sepertinya aku juga sama sepertimu Chanyeol" Baekhyun tersenyim manis kearahnya. "Benarkah?!" Kali ini Chanyeol yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Soal yang kemarin..maafkan aku. Saat itu aku hanya terlalu emosi saat melihatmu dengan lelaki lain..aku hanya tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan lelaki lain"

"..kau cemburu?"

"Entahlah..mungkin saja. Yang jelas selama ini aku juga tidak bisa berhenti mikirkanmu Yeol, walaupun aku ingin. Aku sadar kalau aku masih mencintaimu dan aku membutuhkanmu. Aku..menyesal telah memutuskanmu pada hari itu" Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya.

"Jadi..?"

"Ya?" Baekhyung menatapnya bingung.

"Tentang hubungan kita.." Wajah Baekhyun semakin merona. "I-itu aku tidak tahu..terserah kau saja" Ucapnya dengan gugup. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Jadi..sekarang kita kembali jadi sepasang kekasih?" Goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

Chanyeol tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Yang jelas dia sangat bahagia. Mungkin nanti dia akan berterima kasih dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sudah mengajaknya liburan. Kalau tidak dia tidak akan kembali dengan Baekhyun seperti saat ini.

Chanyeol pun membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya. "Terima kasih sayang..sudah mau menerimaku kembali" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menciumi surai Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati pelukkan Chanyeol yang sangat nyaman dan dirindukannya. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang merindukan kehangatan tubuh Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukkan. Keduanya melepaskan pelukkan mereka dan menatap wajah satu sama lain dengan senyuman dibibir. Senyum yang sangat menyiratkan kebahagian.

"Aku senang sekali.." Ucap Baekhyun pelan sambil tersenyum manis. Kedua tangannya berada digenggaman Chanyeol.

"Hm..aku juga" Ucap Chanyeol. "Eum..Baek bolehkan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Seakan mengerti Baekhyun pun mengangguk. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan segera mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Bibir keduanya yang bersentuhan membentuk senyuman. Karena tidak tahan Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir Baekhyun yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan senang hati. Keduanya berpagutan hingga beberapa menit dengan senyuman yang tak hilang hingga bibir keduanya terlihat sangat basah dan membengkak. "Aku sangat merindukanmu.." Bisik Chanyeol saat pagutan mereka terlepas. Baekhyun terkekeh. "Aku juga merindukanmu, sangat.." Ucap Baekhyun mencium sudut bibir Chanyeol.

"Ayo tidur, kita harus menyimpan tenaga untuk besok" Ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu keduanya merebahkan diri diranjang sambil berpelukkan dengan erat, tak lupa senyuman dibibir keduanya hingga mata mereka menutup. Kini keduanya dapat tidur dengan tenang, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pulang kerumahnya. Chanyeol memang menitipkan motornya dirumah Jongin, jadi sekalian saja dia mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Ehm, mumpung mereka sudah balikkan.

Baekhyun segera turun dari motor Chanyeol setelah sampai didepan rumahnya. "Mau mampir? Eomma bilang dia merindukanmu.."

"Ha, benarkah? Aku juga merindukannya..tapi mungkin lain kali saja aku mampir. Tidak apa kan?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap surai Baekhyun. "Eum.."

"Goodbye kiss?" Goda Chanyeol. Baekhyun tertawa kemudian memegang sisi wajah Chanyeol dan mencium bibirnya. Rencana sih hanya ingin mengecup, tapi Chanyeol malah menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan kecupan itu berubah menjadi sebuah french kiss.

Tanpa keduanya sadari seseorang menghampiri mereka. "Ehm.."

Kedua orang itu pun melepaskan pagutan mereka. "Eii..yang akhirnya balikkan, tidak ingat tempat~" Goda Taehyung.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Yasudah kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sayang.." Ucap Chanyeol sebelum mencium dahi Baekhyun. "Hati-hati Yeol"

"Bye adik ipar~" Ucap Chanyeol lalu menjalankan motornya meninggalkan halaman rumah Baekhyun.

"Bye hyung~"

Baekhyun menatap adiknya yang tersenyum menggoda kearahnya. "Apa?"

"Aku tunggu traktiranmu hyung~" Ucapnya sambil berlari kedalam rumah. "Eommaaaaa..Baek hyung sudah balikkan dengan Chanyeol hyung!" Teriaknya kemudian.

"Yah! Taehyung diam..tidak perlu memberitahu eomma!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengejar adiknya.

Walaupun kesal Baekhyun tak dapat menahan senyum dibibirnya.

Akhirnya, dia bisa pamer Chanyeol lagi dihadapan Taehyung dan Jungkook nanti. Dia sudah tidak jomblo lagi sekarang~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

Jari saya kriting, maklum ngetik dihp~

Sumpah ini fanfic terpanjang yg pernah saya tulis #tepar 😂

Ah, saya mau nambah temen nih yg berkenan di invite yah pin: 56BDBA16 #malahpromosi

Yg udh baca makasih, semoga berkenan memberika review~ 😄


End file.
